Ewenth Nekaris
Ewenth Nekaris (エウェンス ネカリース) is a homeless mage that roams through Fiore trying to get some money to buy what he needs. He is known as "The Left Hand of God" (神の左手 Kami no hidarite) due to his Lost Magic. He is known as "Snow Pervert" (雪の変態 Yuki no hentai) due to his love for women. He is known as "Garm's Master" (ガルムの師 Garumu no shi) due to his advanced spells. For the time being, he is not a member of any guild. Appearance Ewenth is slightly taller than other teenagers. He has a rather athletic body build. He has a brown hair that is messy on the back because he don't uses mirrors. His yellow (slightly) slanted eyes are a characteristic of the Nekaris Clan. He usually wears a black jacket, a white blouse under it, a red T-shirt and a dark colored jeans. He always uses the circlet that Danmeri Arubukaki gave to him in his left leg. He uses blue and white sneakers. His part of the Forbidden Arsenal is mainly red with glowing light-green markings and with a dark-green pearl on the fist. It has some spikes on its side and two bigger ones in the elbow. Personality Ewenth is a quiet, nice, gentle and a (usually) calm person. Sometimes he cries alone for the death of his father and his loved one. He dislikes bonfires, potatoes, rain, God Slayers and wet soil. He enjoys fighting with anyone and anything that challenges him except children. Ewenth loves children and wants to have a daughter although he thinks that he will not find someone who loves him. His most distinctive feature is his love for women. He will try to kill anyone that mistreats a woman. History Ewenth was born in X774, Crocus. Member of a noble family, he was well-mannered, rich and finicky. He always played with his siblings and cousins. But one day, his father did not arrived at 20:00 PM as he always did. His father, Seraphiel Nekaris was absent for 2 whole months. When Ewenth was 11 years-old, Seraphiel came to home wounded, with an arm severed and with a strange gauntlet. His father said that this was only a part of the whole armor and that he got it in a lost temple.. He also said that all the research team died and only he survived. "Son, please use this gauntlet. Take care of your mother *cough*. And...don't forget me..." These were his father's last words before dying. After this, he became melancholic and wanted to learn magic. As his family was wealthy, they hired a teacher that taught him Requip and Snow Magic. When he was 15 years-old he ran away from home with his childhood friend, Danmeri Arubukaki. After some time wandering around Fiore, they found a bonfire in the middle of the forest. Thinking that the people that were there could help them, they went to the place. They saw many people dancing around a statue near the bonfire. A cultist saw them and fought with the two. The other cultists captured Ewenth and sacrificed Danmeri for their dark god. After seeing his loved one dying in front of him, he lost his mind and killed all the cultists. Untill today, he wanders through Fiore. Equipment Frozen Long Sword: A sword with the same size as Ewenth. It's made of an unusual type of ice that is nearly umbreakable. It can cut through stone and flesh with ease. It freezes everything it cuts. Thunder Long Sword: The long sword that belonged to Ewenth's dear friend, Danmeri. Each swing of this blade creates a lightning. Magic and Abilities Snow Magic : Is a caster type elemental magic that uses snow as its basis • Niveous Storm - A large blizzard is formed in front of Ewenth, damaging and freezing enemies. • Niveous Wall '- Ewenth creates a wall made of snow that can fend attacks. '• Niveous Avalanche - Ewenth conjures large boulders of snow and throws it at the enemies. • Niveous Body '- Ewenth transforms himself into snow for a amount of time. '• Niveous Rain - Several icicles are formed in the skies. They strike the enemies and deals damage. • Niveous Flare '- A blue colored fire-like energy with cold properties. In fact, this energy is ice and not fire. '• Niveous End '''- The ground around the target transforms into snow and grasps him/her, immobilizing and freezing the target. '''Energy Burst - '''Ewenth blasts a red unknown energy from one of his hands (apparently plasma). It seems to be very destructive, as it disintegrated the training target when he first used this spell. Transformation Magic: Ewenth knows advanced level spells and can transform himself mainly in a fox, an eagle and a water snake. He also transforms into other people when needed. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Ewenth possesses sharp reflexes and can easily dodge multiple hits from multiple enemies. Enhanced Speed: When he ran away from home, Danmeri could keep pace only because of her magic. Enhanced Endurance: He can endure a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist easily. During the training with his older brother, he learned how to "focus" himself and feel a small amount of pain. Advanced Spells Second Origin: A technique that activates a second "container" of magic. When using this, Ewenth gains a large boost on magic power. As he could boost his abilities only one time per use of the Forbidden Arsenal, he decided to learn it from his brother, Ferdinand Nekaris. Forbidden Arsenal: Left Hand of God. When equipped, it boosts the abilities and magic power of the user only one time. It can also annulate every magic it touches and deplete the magic power of magically enhanced items. After it's used, the user must go on a "cooldown" state, sleeping for two hours. Garm's Fury: Niveous Blast of Cold Flames '''(ガルムの激怒:冷たい炎の雪のような爆発 Garumu no gekido: Tsumetai honō no yuki no yōna bakuhatsu): Ewenth's arms are engulfed in blue flames. He thrusts his arms to the front, throwing an enormous stream of Niveous Flare on the target. '''Garm's Fury: Ice Wolf's Twin Fangs (ガルムの激怒':'氷狼のツイン牙 Garumu no gekido: Kōri ōkami no tsuin kiba): Ewenth moves his arms forward in the shape of a cross, forming a very large amount of Niveous Flare, in two massive waves, shaped like fangs, which are used to attack the target with sheer blunt force. Garm's Spirit: Ice Wolf '''(ガルムのたましい:氷狼 Garumu no tama shi: Kōri ōkami ): With his entire body engulfed in Niveous Flare, Ewenth puts both hands on the ground. A massive blue flame takes the form of an enormous wolf known as Garm. '''Ymir's Frenzy: Cold Armageddon (イミルの余憤:寒いハルマゲドン Imiru no Yofun: Samui harumagedon): Ewenth's strongest spell. Possessed by an unknown entity, he raises his hands and blasts a snow stream on the sky. The snow gather and form gargantuan "meteors". They fall and strike the enemies. Ewenth can use this spell only when he's in an immensurable level of anger. He used this spell to kill the cultists that sacrificed Danmeri Arubukaki. Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Male